User talk:TimeMaster
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Constructed Earth Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Thank you. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:13, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Re:Changing wiki namespace Hey TimeMaster, I'm not Cathrine and I do not work or volunteer for Wikia, but I can still answer your question. Please fill out a form in and request that the wiki project namespace be changed from Constructed Earth Wiki to Constructed Earth. It may require the whole wiki name to be changes, which won't be a problem. Just go to MediaWiki:Mainpage and enter in Constructed Earth Wiki. Happy editing! Ajraddatz Talk 22:35, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Do you mean change it to Constructed Earth? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:17, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey there! Hey TimeMaster! It's Feg, from Spore Fan Fiction! I was just wandering around Wikia and stumbled upon this... can you give me an idea of what this is all about, and what the limits on creativity are? Would I be welcome here? How much are we allowed to change the world, or should I go to the ConWorld wiki if my visions are too much for this one wiki? Hope you're doing well, can't wait to hear from you! Feg 21:40, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Heh heh, yeah, I scrapped the 'axeyl' part because it's unpronouncable. I've been focusing on the Alternate History wiki (didn't you drop by there briefly...? Or was that someone else?). Feg 07:55, March 21, 2012 (UTC) So, what are the limits to what can be here? I kind of want to write around thirty or so pages for this, and have been mostly under the assumption that the rules are "keep everything consistant" and "no one owns pages", but what of other issues such as "keep it PG-13" or what not? SmellySquid (talk) 13:20, May 9, 2018 (UTC) No restrictions along those lines. I just intended for it to be an alternate version of Earth. I'm not planning to be active here, though. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:35, May 9, 2018 (UTC)